The Hunters and the Hunted
by LVM the Ice Queen
Summary: Chapter 2 up
1. Artemis

**The Hunters and The Hunted.  
Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** I, nor does DragonflyQueen, own any of the following X-Men Characters. They are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Characters like Artemis and Kati and some to appear in later chapters are purely from my and Lexies imagination and if they are of any likeness or have the same names (which is nearly impossible because I tried to make them as odd as possible) we did not copy them and it is by coincidence that they are that way.

**Summary:**Jeans death has taken a toll on the X-men. Scott has become a recluse, Logan an elusive drunk and the professor is finding it hard to see the good things in life. There doesn't seem to be anything special about the two new arrivals apart from their very strong powers. Why is Magneto so eager to control the two and how are they the key to Scotts future and Logan's past?

Artemis raised the bow and lined up the arrow. 'Don't think I wont' She whispered coldly to the old man.

He raised his hands and looked at her with a crooked smile. 'Now, now, I really believe you would, but I won't let you.' his cold blue eyes bore into her own, daring her to make a move. She broke away from the icy stare of her aging opposition to look at his cronies. A boy, barely older than Artemis herself, was eyeing her maliciously and flicking the lid on and off his shark lighter. the flame that it revealed flickered feebly as it met the wind that buffeted them as they stood in the empty street. The woman beside him was unlike she had ever seen. Her skin was sapphire blue and scaly, her hair was orange and slicked back and her golden eyes pierced through her skin and into her brain, making her shiver. The man before her glanced sideways at the woman who smiled evilly and advanced on Artemis. Her blue hand reached out in a flicker and rapped itself around her wrist. her other free hand threw the bow to the ground and then pushed Artemis after it. Winded and confused, she lay on the rain soaked ground in a trance-like state.

'Now will you cooperate, Miss Bradshaw?'

'Don't you think you're a bit old for this "Super Villain" thing?' She snarled jumping to her feet, the boy made a lunge for her which she dodged. as he fell to the ground, Artemis put her forearm across his neck and calf across his knees. 'If you don't leave me, I will...I don't know what I will do but,' she looked at the cowering boy in her grip, 'he wont enjoy it'

The old man seemed to be drawn between two thoughts, after what seemed like forever, he shook his head. 'Get up' he mumbled, looking away from the boy as if embarrassed by the sight of him. Artemis released him and stood up her self. The wind whipped through her jagged blond hair and her blue eyes glowed, emanating hatred. 'You have not heard the last of Erik Lensher, I shall have the upper hand, one day Artemis, and that day, you shall regret you ever disregarded my power!' he pulled the boy to his side with strength that surprised Artemis, the woman made a threatening slash across her neck and hissed, turning on her heal with the others and headed off down the street leaving an angry disorientated girl in their wake. Artemis breathed out and looked at her things that had been scattered during the scuffle. What had happened in the past hour had to be sheer madness, Artemis thought, as her possessions collected themselves in a backpack which flew to her shoulder. Bow and arrow in hand, she turned and headed off in the direction in which she sought refuge, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Breaking into a brisk jog, she turned a corner and passed a brown haired girl perched on the stoop of an old terrace house, they made eye contact but broke it moments later. Feeling lighter than before, as if something had been relieved of her, she began to run, her damp runners making squelching noises as she did so. The bus stop neared so she slowed down to a jog again. not wanting to collide with the glass shelter.

The bus turned up and Artemis paid her fair and walked to the end of the row of seats, all of which were empty.

She was tired and fell asleep easily. pulling her hooded jacket around her for warmth.

'_I know what you are!' the little boy screamed, pointing his right index finger at her. 'Your one of those mutants'  
Half the crowded street turned to stair at the little boy.  
Artemis stared in horror, still clutching at her fathers hand, at the brown haired child. 'Shhh' She hissed, glaring at him, Allan Bradshaw gripped tighter on her hand and pulled her away from the boy. Leave it. He said telepathically, urging her on.  
'MUTANT' the boy shrieked, jumping up and down.  
'SHUT UP!' Artemis yelled in return. 'LEAVE ME ALONE'  
She looked into his mind. She wanted him to be quite. To never speak of it again.  
His tiny frame began to shake, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His movements became violent, tossing about like a toy.  
He fell into a heap at his mothers feet, twitching slightly, completely comatose. _

_The woman was shrieking, everyone, infact was screaming and pointing at her. Her father grabbed her by the arm and sprinted for the car._

That dream had brought back many painful memories.

That was when the nightmare had begun, uncontrolled thoughts turned into uncontrolled actions, jumping or running to fast became dangerous because she could start flying uncontrollably, wishing she was somewhere else was one of the most dangerous things she could do. Sometimes she would break down crying or laugh hysterically and not know why, as she grew, the powers got stronger and she was determined to master them, for her sake and for others safety.

training on almost every day, and after 2 years of home schooling and solitude, she'd learnt to controlled them, no longer the happy little girl she used to be, she was different. And for two years Erik Lensher had been pursuing her, secretly at first, then less discrete, he would confront her when she walked alone, and slowly she became angrier with him, the threats and the promises.

At first she was tempted to say yes. He had been kind, he had promised that he could control her powers. But as she aged, she realised what he wanted to do, kill off all humans.

rain started to pelt down on the windows making the outside a blurry picture.

'Last stop, Winchester.' the bus driver mumble into the microphone, after which was followed by static feedback. As the rain subsided and the droplets drained from the window panes, Artemis noted the tall pines that had grouped closely together blocking the already weak light from reaching the undergrowth. A grand stone building standing alone on a little rise amongst the trees, lights shined from the windows. people darted in front of the light but never stayed to long apart from on person, a mere shadow in the light, sitting motionless, frozen in suspended silence that seemed to reach out to her mind, calming her, pulling her toward it, a feeling she didn't resist for it was aim to reach that building.

The bus stopped just by the towering cast iron gates that locked in the inhabitants of the building behind it. On the post beside it was a brass plaque which read "Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters"

'Here I am' Artemis breathed as she stepped off the bus and listened to the doors close with a hydraulic hiss. The iron gate opened before she could reach them and suspiciously, she passed by the video camera that viewed the area.

The path was narrow, wide enough to fit a car though, and was surrounded by immaculate lawns and budding roses. Artemis questioned the fact that this place was a school, because there was no child in sight let alone a person. The grounds were empty, devoid of human life. The wind rattled the trees sending stray leaves flying. The school drew closer and so did the feeling of impending doom and anxiety. The entrance hall door swung open to Artemis who stood on the steps, strainer her eyes to see who had opened it. and out of the dimly lit room wheeled a bald man, a smile at his lips. 'Your arrival has been well awaited, Miss Bradshaw. Please come in' he retreated into the shadows again, beckoning for her to follow him. When Artemis passed the threshold of the door, it slammed as if on command. The entrance hall was as grand as the outside had suggested. a warm, pleasant smell filled the air and the buzz of young voices echoed through the halls. 'Was your journey without incident?' he asked, turning left down a narrow hall. she nodded, though this was a lie and Charles new it, he delved no further, understanding the boundaries of privacy. 'As to be expected.'

A very muscular boy thudded past them, exchanging greeting with the professor and smiling coyly at Artemis. 'Poitr Rasputin, one of the best athletes at this school.'

Artemis was surprised by the normality of the whole situation. Being home schooled after her mutations manifested, she had no idea how other mutants went about life, but all this seemed incredibly normal to her.

as if reading her mind, which was a very likely prospect, the professor slowed down to roll beside her. 'You will find that there is a very "normal" feel to this school. I don't believe in segregation of mutants and humans, but for their safety, I believe it is the right thing to do, so I purposely create a sense normality, it makes for a healthy learning environment.'

Charles pulled up and looked through a open door into a class that was being taught by a white haired woman. The students all looked normal apart from a boy in the back row with black and red eyes who was fiddling with his pony tale and paying no attention what so ever to the class he was seated in. The woman noticed the professor by the door and smiled, she waved a hand and the students stood up and in union chanted the words 'good afternoon Professor.' before sitting down again and resuming their lesson with reluctance.

'The senior class. I believe you noted the boy in the back row? very remarkable talents, such a shame it comes with such a remarkably bad attitude.' the boy looked up at the two standing at the door and glared at the wheelchair bound professor, He then looked up at the girl beside Charles, looked her up and down, grinned, winked and returned to his studies. The professor frowned at the boy before backing away from the doorway. 'to my office' he said, like Batman would say to Robin "to the Bat-mobile!"

Charles sighed as he slowed to a holt behind his desk. The sun had come out now from behind the foreboding looking clouds and its rays bathed the professor in a light so bright it hurt to look at. He lent forward and indicated for her to sit. She did so, happy to rest again.

'Do you want to be here?' He asked bluntly, resting his head in the palm of his hand, his brown eyes resting contently on her own blue ones. 'Need more than want, to tell the truth. This will be the first time I have attended a school in 2 years and I have never spent time with mutants other than my parents.' The professor nodded, delving deeper into Artemis's mind. He reached a dark place, bad memories that she wished would just go away. hurting, pain, death.

Artemis recoiled, pulling away from the grips of Charles mind, putting up a complete mind block.

'I should introduce you to the teachers and students of the classes in which you shall participate'

After the professor had introduced her to almost every teacher in the vicinity, including a very drunk Logan and Scott who had been lingering by a window in the library, the professor led her to the place she least wanted to go. The common room. Every eye in the room was on her, each like a high beam light, spotting her out and making her feel incredibly uncomfortably.

A girl was sitting in corner hunched over a table scratching madly at a piece of paper with a pencil. Charles moved toward her and so did Artemis, hesitantly at first. As she got closer she saw that the picture she was drawing was of Artemis and of the events that had happened to her earlier. The professor looked at Artemis, brow furrow. 'Erik?' he whispered, turning back to the girl who turned and glared at the professor and tried to hide her work. He drew back and turned his wheelchair to face Artemis. 'Katherine Felling. She will be your room mate."moving further away from the girl, he spoke again, quietly, so that only Artemis could hear. 'She has the ability to see the past, future, what could be, what isn't. Sometimes the pictures aren't very clear but I am working with her so that she can control her visions. that would be idealic. I must warn you though, she's not one for socializing, nor is she a fan of conversation.' He nodded as if to say good bye and rolled off toward the doorway. Artemis was left standing alone amongst a mass of chattering teens, all of which, she had never met.


	2. Kati

**Author's Note:** This fic is written by both me, Lexie, and my friend here MacmuffL, or The Lucy. My penname on fanfic site is DragonflyQueen, but I don't have anything posted yet. I'll write at the top whenever the story is in Katherine's point of view (she's my character) and hopefully Lucy will do the same for Artemis... Anyway, this is just an experiment that Luce and I want to try so yeh.  
BTW Pleaze review, as constructive critics are _desperately_ needed, well me mez anyway.  
Oh, and somewhere down there I describe Kati as an 'oddball' and not pretty. The fact is, no one's perfect, and while Kati is not a stunning beauty, she is not ugly either, she's just... normal. But hey, in a manor filled with tons of perfect figured girls who gonna want a 'normal' looking one?

**

* * *

**

**Part I**

**Chapter Two **

** The Rose Garden  
**  
Katherine watched the new girl, Artemis, sit down uncomfortably in a chair. She stopped drawing for a few seconds, pencil hovering just above the paper. She glanced at the girl once more before turning her attention back to the drawing. The vision was still clear in her mind, a dark room, red eyes and a bright flash, like a flame. The picture, to most who decided to glance at it, didn't make much sense, but Kati could see a story unfolding with every stroke. Time danced by without much notice. The light faded, and soon there was only Kati and a few others left in the room, Artemis was one of them. Kati could see that she was bored, she wasn't watching the TV and she was staring blankly out of the window. Kati smiled, her drawing was finished. It wasn't perfect, she still hadn't masted the art of making objects look like they are moving, so most of the pictured look blurry. She sighed and folded it in half, twirling her pencil in one hand.

She stood up and walked over to Artemis.

"Hey," she muttered, playing with the corner of the paper. Artemis tore her gaze from the window and looked at her.

"Do you want me to show you to your room, or can you find it yourself?"

Artemis blinked, blue eyed gaze sweeping over the short girl in front of her.

"My room? I though we shared, like as in room_mates_." she said. Kati blinked, deliberately and slowly. It was one of her many tricks to unnerve knew people she didn't know. It didn't work with Artemis.

"Technically, but I've never in it so it basically is yours, unless your never there either, so it's Ruki's."

"The Professor said you didn't talk." Artemis muttered, heaving herself up from the sagging chair.

"I don't," she retorted, eyes flashing dangerously. "This is not talking, this, would be either idle chatter or introductions."

Artemis' eyebrow shot up, the tall blonde looking curiously at Kati.

"So you either idle chatter or introduce yourself?" she asked, following Kati out of the room. Kati shrugged, speeding up as they passed the many clusters of people staggered about the corridors. Kati's eyes locked on the staircase, almost running past the throng of noisy teens. Artemis couldn't help but see the funny side of the situation: the oddball of the manor, a short, shy, reclusive girl who was obsessed, it seemed, with drawing weird pictures of people and was definitely _not_ considered pretty by the guys, being followed by a new, stunningly beautiful blonde who, as rumour had it, possessed amazing talent. Kati sighed in relief when she reached the top of the stairs, the noise lessened as she walked further away from the TV room. She waited in a dark corner for Artemis to catch up.

"What took you so long?" she murmured.

Artemis didn't answer, eyeing the small brunette warily. Kati glanced at her, then continued down the dark hallway.

As they walked Kati felt something probing at her mind. She glared, and snapped up a barrier. The probing continued, as if a Physick hand was trying to push down her barrier. Kati turned to look at Artemis, but she was walked along like nothing was wrong. Kati flicked a switch and the hallway was flooded with light.

"This is the room," Kati said quietly, pushing the door open. Arte nodded, and the probing ceased.

"By the way, who's Ruki?" Artemis asked as they went inside.

"Ruki," Kati echoed simply, pondering her answer. "How can one describe such a creature?"

Arté snorted, flopping down onto a soft, orange covered bed.

"Ruki is my cat," Kati said softly, and as if hearing her name, an orange tabby cat leapt onto the dresser. She purred loudly, clear blues eyes turning to look at Artemis.

"Ruki's a cat?" Artemis repeated, looking at the cat.

"Is that not what I just said?" Kati snapped at her. Arté sat up, a lot of orange cat hair flying up with her.

"So, what are you suppose to do around here?" she asked. Kati glared at her, unfolding her drawing and, selecting a draw, placed it neatly in with hundreds of others. Grabbing a drawing pad and a few pencils she stalked out of the room. Arté smiled as the door closed softly behind her.

"You know Ruki," she said to the cat. "I really don't like that position of that dresser."

She laughed softly, locking her eyes on the plain, wooden desk. Ruki yowled and leapt off onto a chair just before it went flying over to the other side of the room.

Kati watched with satisfaction as the few kids sitting in the Rose Garden scattered. She sat on her favourite seat in the arbour, a small smile on her lips. The late afternoon sun's rays were just spilling out from the clouds, warming Kati's back. Her eyelids drooped, but she refused to succumb to sleep just yet. She opened her pad, grabbing a pencil was the many she had. Staring at a single, lonely rose poised elegantly right in front of her she let all other thoughts drift was her mind. Without her even knowing, her pencil began to move rapidly over the paper, sketching the flowers in all its blood red brilliance.

She drew for about half an hour, and when she finally leant back to gaze at her drawing it was twilight, and the only light was fading fast. It was at this time that Kati liked to be out in the Rose Garden. With the use of sight gone, there was only left touch, sound and smell. And taste, but Kati fervently hoped that there would be nothing to taste. The rose blooms danced enigmatically in her mind, her slender fingers stroking one particular bloom unconsciously. For another ten minutes she sat there, until all warmth from the chair had faded and the cool night air was kicking in. The garden was a sea of darkness, broken only by the gentle sway of the roses in the lights from the manor. Kati stepped down from the arbour, threading silently through the maze of paths around the Rose Garden.

She reached the front door of the manor without any calamities, unusual for Kati. She was about to enter when a whiff of smoke stopped her. Intrigued, she darted around the corner to see who it was. She surprised herself with this unnatural act of curiosity, or more to the point, _acting_ on her curiosity. There, half hidden in the shadows, stood a lanky teenager with red eyes smoking a cigarette. Kati stifled a gasp, recognizing instantly from her most recently drawn picture. He turned his red eyes to look at her, blowing a puff of smoke in her direction.

"Who are you?" she asked, wanting to know the identity of her drawing. He didn't respond for a moment, then taking another drag of his cigarette he did.

"Ah, but cherie Remy wants to know who _you_ are." he said, French accent evident in his speak. Kati raised an eyebrow sceptically, clutching her drawing pad tighter.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Because Remy wishes to know a certain, whom cherie here does."

Kati sighed, silently of course. Her eyes flicked to the door.

"Her name is Artemis," she mumbled before stumbling back inside the manor.

Once the door was shut the gripped the pencil so hard it snapped. Her eyes flashed furiously, angry at herself. She ripped off the rose drawing she had done while outside, scrunching it up into a tiny ball. Storming down the hall to her favourite room she began to methodically tear it into tiny strips. Suddenly, like always, the hallway reeled and red stripes crossed her vision, forming a neon cube in her eyesight.

"No wonder I hate red," she muttered to herself and as balance tipped. She fell heavily on the floor, wincing at she bruised let another part of her body. Her fingers trembled, the red flashed brighter, burning into her mind, she shut her eyes tears trickling down her cheeks. She was crying for the people in her vision.

They were on a swing, in the middle of a huge, open field. Just them, just the swing. A huge golden bird drifted lazily above them, showing the area with beautiful sparks. Just them, just the bird, just the swing. But something was not right. The horizon was blurry, like the future was not to be seen, or it was covered with a barrier for painful memories. The pair were sad, just holding each other, the swing moving slowly, like it was a movie in slow motion. Just them, just the swing...

Kati jerked her head back up, wiping the tears away quickly. She wasn't surprised to find a pencil in her hand, hovering above an open page of her drawing pad. She stared at the blank page, but wasn't in the mood to draw the distressing scene. She snapped the book shut, hurling it down the corridor. It landed with a loud wham, skidding a further few metres before halting.

"What the-" a loud, gruff voice shouted.

_Oh great,_ Kati though sarcastically. _I wonder how long it will take Logan the Bogan to realise that it was I who hurled a drawing pad at him door._ _My money is on... seven hours._

She smiled to herself as she leapt up the stair, two at a time. She heard the door slam open, and a low growl echo stairs.

"What the?" Logan said again.

_God, is that the only exclamation you have in your very limited vocabulary?_

Kati laughed silently at the top of the stairs, watching Logan stare at the book through the banister poles. He sighed and stalked back into him room, taking the pad with him.

_Damn_

Kati stood up, walking back to her room. She opened the door, not expecting Artemis to be lying on the bed, reading.

"What did you do to the room?" Kati said, eyes roving the space.

"Practicing," Arte said, eyes not leaving the page. Kati gestured franticly to the furniture.

"Put it back!" she said, trying not to loose her temper.

Arte looked at her.

"I shall not," she said simply. "And the room shall stay like this until I can be bothered to change it back."

Kati glared at the blonde, but knowing that Arte could beat her in a fight, except maybe sword fighting, she left it.

"I have to go soon," she said, looking at the time. Arte shrugged.

"Is that all you do?" Arte asked. "Draw pictures or hide away in the shadows?"

Kati scowled, eyeing Ruki disapprovingly, who was washing herself on the end of Arte's bed.

"What's it to you?" Kati said softly, backing out into the corridor. Silent tears coursed down her face. Oh, how she hated this new life. She couldn't wait for Lilly to come back from boarding school. She missed her younger sister more than ever, and stuck in Mutant High was a useless powers paired with a reclusive nature was not fun. For the second time that night, she wiped her tears away and headed for room H12, where she had her daily, well, nightly training with Professor Xavier.

_God Kati, you never cry. What's with Arte that makes you so... well, emotional?_

Unanswered questions ran through her conscious waking like a flood, questions that definitely could not be answered by any except her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Kati's life history next chapter, along with her family/friends and why she's at the X Manor. Hopefully Lucy will post soon... ï 


End file.
